Red Star
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [One-shot de aniversário para a estrela Ana/Anna ] Alioth Black estava acostumada a ser desprezada por seus pais, em só escutá-los falar de casamento, que ela deveria agir como uma dama, que deveria aprender a odiar aos seres "inferiores" a eles. Eles só esqueciam que seu irmão gêmeo era Sirius Black.


**[1966]**

— Epsilon Ursae Majoris. Estrela na direção da constelação da Ursa Maior. Possui uma anã marrom em sua órbita.

Alioth franziu o cenho.

— Anã marrom? O que isso significa? — ela perguntou.

— Significa que você é e será sempre nanica — respondeu Sirius, rindo.

— Eu não sou nanica! — gritou — Mamãe disse que eu tenho altura mediana adequada para uma dama.

— É, ela tem bons conhecimentos sobre ser uma dama.

Eles calaram-se quando escutaram um barulho na porta. Se Walburga o escutasse debochando assim dela, seria castigo na certa, e os castigos em Grimmauld Place não eram ortodoxos.

— Anã marrom é uma estrela fracassada — respondeu Regulus, didaticamente e sem emoções — Acho que o nome já diz tudo.

Alioth olhou magoada para ele. Dentre os irmãos, Regulus era o mais insensível e que tinha mais da personalidade de seus pais. Sendo o caçula, preferia agradá-los a ter uma personalidade própria.

— Vaza! Essa é uma conversa para adultos — disse Sirius, fechando o livro das constelações.

— Vocês não são adultos — retrucou o garoto, um ano mais novo que eles.

— Somos mais velhos, e mais velhos mandam. Vai!

Erguendo o queixo dignamente, ele virou as costas e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

— Ele disse que eu sou fracassada — disse Alioth, tristemente.

— Ele só age assim porque a mãe quer que você seja forte — consolou-a Sirius.

Aquela era a desculpa que ele tinha arrumado para justificar as atitudes de Regulus para com ela, que magoava-se com certa facilidade.

— Mas ela vive dizendo que não posso responder aos homens ou não terei um bom casamento — disse Alioth.

— É o plano de dominação feminina. Vocês fingem ser umas santas e, quando casam, mandam em tudo. Olhe só para os nossos pais! Quem olha de fora, pensa que o pai quem tem as calças no lugar.

Ela riu. Pensando por aquele lado, era verdade, um bom argumento.

— Isso quer dizer que nós somos muito mais astutas do que vocês — Alioth cantou vitória.

— Vamos duelar para ver quem é mais astuto!

Mas o duelo do qual Sirius falava não era de espadas nem varinhas, ele jogou-se em cima da irmã, as mãos percorrendo suas curvas, causando cócegas que a faziam gargalhar sem controle.

Eles pararam quando escutaram os passos aproximando-se. Druella Black analisou-os friamente e calculista.

— Estou procurando por sua mãe — ela disse — Está?

— Biblioteca — respondeu Sirius no lugar da gêmea, que ficou muda.

Druella não agradeceu, apenas curvou a cabeça em reconhecimento, antes de afastar-se.

— Eu não quero ser como elas — Alioth sussurrou — Não quero.

— Então não seja — respondeu Sirius, simplesmente.

— Eu não serei.

 **[1968]**

Alioth esgueirou-se pelo chão da Mansão, procurando por aquele maldito rato que Sirius decidiu soltar. Será que ele não pensava antes de fazer as coisas? Era uma brincadeira estúpida demais até para ele.

— Não será nada bom, Órion.

Ela paralisou, escondendo-se embaixo da mesa, que estava coberta por um longo pano, que ia até o chão. Por ser de tom claro, pôde ver as silhuetas de seus pais e Druella caminhando até o sofá longo da sala.

— Daqui a dois anos, Alioth irá para Hogwarts, e esse comportamento dela não será nada bom para futuros pretendentes — dizia Druella.

Sempre o mesmo assunto...

Por que tia Druella não cuidava de suas três filhas e a deixava em paz?

— Ela tem personalidade — disse Walburga — Há quem goste. Você não arrumou um noivo para Bellatrix?

Apesar de odiar a comparação, comemorou silenciosamente o fora dado.

— E demorei muito — retrucou Druella — Teria sido bem mais rápido se ela tivesse sido controlada antes.

— Se você não conseguiu, por que exige que eu o faça? — perguntou Walburga.

Apesar de não enxergar suas expressões, sabia que o ambiente devia estar faiscando e trovoando com os olhares das duas, o que sempre acontecia em suas discussões.

— Eu só quero o bem para Alioth — respondeu Druella, após alguns momentos.

Seu pai estava mesmo lá? Não ousou conferir. Escutou o tintilar do gelo batendo no copo de whisky, o cheiro forte alcançando suas narinas apesar da distância.

— O que sugere então? — perguntou Órion, por fim — Vamos escutar sua sugestão.

— O convívio com dois rapazes não está sendo benéfico, claramente — disse Druella.

— Regulus é um exemplo de educação e bons modos. O problema é Sirius — Walburga replicou — Incontrolável. Já tentei de tudo, apenas uma semana no Salão Comunal da Slytherin resolverá nossos problemas.

— Assim esperemos — suspirou Órion.

— De qualquer forma, podemos mandá-la para Beauxbatons no próximo ano. A educação começa um ano mais cedo do que Hogwarts, aos 10 anos, e são extremamente disciplinares — disse Druella — Não há uma moça que não tenha saído de lá preparada para assumir o papel de esposa.

Alioth já podia imaginar o inferno que aquela escola deveria ser.

— Mas lá ela não terá convívio com os princípios de Salazar Slytherin — disse Órion.

— Quem sabe Durmstrang. Sei que a metodologia de lá é mais radical, casos como o de Sirius e Alioth precisam disso. Ensinam artes das trevas, há essa conexão de ideologias e política — comentou Walburga — Seria bom eles aprenderem a lutar por sobrevivência, valorizarem o que tem e aprenderem quem são os verdadeiros inimigos.

— Ainda com problemas sobre isso? — perguntou Druella.

— Outro dia Regulus me perguntou o porquê dos traidores serem apagados da árvore genealógica. Isso é influência de Alioth! Ela questiona tudo, cada coisa que falamos!

— Deve ser a fase. Andrômeda também já passou por isso.

Alioth paralisou ao ver a sombra de Kreacher passar ao lado da mesa. E se a visse?

— Gostaria de mais whisky, senhora Black? — perguntou o elfo.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso — respondeu Órion.

— Vá cuidar da cozinha! Está uma imundice! — Walburga apontou, ríspida.

Alioth escutou-os ficar em silêncio, apreciando mais daquele líquido âmbar.

— O que faremos então? — perguntou Druella.

— Sabe o que eu acharia uma ótima ideia? — Órion pronunciou-se, repentinamente — Alioth ficar contigo, Druella. Convivendo com suas primas terá uma maior noção de como deve se comportar.

— Menos uma para cuidar — aprovou Walburga — Ficará afastada de Sirius e deixará de ser má influência a Regulus. Poderá ainda ir a Hogwarts e ser selecionada para a Slytherin.

Para os três, era como se tivessem encontrado a solução perfeita de seus problemas.

Para Alioth, tinha recebido a pior condenação possível.

 **[1969]**

Alioth preferiu passar a sua primeira noite na casa dos Rosier-Black em seu novo quarto, sem precisar confraternizar e fingir estar tudo bem. Sentia falta de Sirius e até de Regulus. Perto dos deboches de Bellatrix, a grosseria dele era até fofa. Narcisa era uma estátua, que não respondia a nenhuma de suas tentativas de conversa.

Era assim que queriam que ela ficasse? Uma muda por opção?

A porta abriu-se silenciosamente e ela jogou-se em sua cama, fingindo dormir, mesmo que com o vestido com o qual veio e sem estar coberta. Com um dos olhos, conseguiu ver que era Andrômeda.

— Como é ter dois irmãos? — ela perguntou.

Alioth ajeitou-se na cama, vendo que a porta estava fechada.

— Regulus é um puxa saco e Sirius é o melhor irmão gêmeo do mundo — respondeu, fazendo a outra rir.

— Sim, ele é muito legal, mas eu tenho que fingir que o odeio.

Ela fez uma careta sem entender.

— Por quê?

— Querem nos casar — Andrômeda repetiu a sua careta — Primos de primeiro grau, você sabe. Sangue mais puro...

— Várias crianças já nasceram com problemas por isso — disse Alioth — Podem até nascerem abortos, sem magia, uma das coisas que _eles_ mais abominam.

— Exatamente! Mas eu acho que eles querem que eu dê um jeito nele. Bellatrix não tem vocação pra babá, segundo ela, e meu pai leva muito em consideração o que ela diz, já Narcisa é nova demais e minha mãe quer escolher a dedo o futuro noivo.

Alioth negou com a cabeça.

— Qual é a deles com esse lance de casamento? Eu só tenho 9 anos! — reclamou.

— Na Índia, crianças de 5 anos se casam e engravidam. Não tem nenhuma lei contra isso. É inclusive encorajado.

Ela decidiu que gostava de conversar com Andrômeda. Ela era inteligente e divertida, era mais _humana_ que as outras duas.

 **[1970]**

Alioth sabia que devia ter as mãos tremendo quando pegou o pó de flú e jogou-o no fogo da lareira, dizendo "Muy Nobre e Antiga Casa dos Black". Assim que aterrissou, recebeu um olhar repreensor de Walburga.

— Sua instrutora já deixou a desejar.

Resolveu ignorá-la, saindo do caminho e tentando tirar a fuligem da roupa sobre o carpete.

Mesmo o natal tinha um ar sombrio e desagradável em Grimmauld Place. Olhou ao redor e não muita coisa tinha mudado na decoração, além claro das decorações festivas.

Por um momento, ao ter toda a família reunida, temeu que tivessem mandado Sirius para outro lugar somente para evitar que ficassem na presença um do outro, mas ele não demorou a descer as escadas, jogando as pernas desajeitadamente e sem vontade. Saiu do campo de vista de Druella e Walburga apenas para que pudessem conversar como nos velhos tempos.

— A casa não é a mesma sem você — disse Sirius, desanimado — Eu tenho que perturbar Regulus sozinho e isso é realmente entediante.

Ela riu, negando-se a admitir para ele que também sentiu sua falta.

— Será que quando entrarmos em Hogwarts no próximo ano... Você sabe — Alioth mordeu o lábio — Ainda mantenham essa ideia estúpida de nos afastarem aos verões?

— A gente podia passar os feriados por lá — sugeriu Sirius — O que acha?

— O Salão Comunal da Slytherin deve ser bem frio nessa época do ano.

Ele ficou em silêncio, sem respondê-la.

— Sirius?

— Eu não vou para a Slytherin — ele disse, ríspido — Eu vou para a Gryffindor.

Alioth olhou-o surpresa.

— Mas não é sina dos Black? — perguntou.

— Eu não me importo.

Era interessante a ideia de passar os seus anos escolares em outro Salão Comunal, mais confortável e quente que o da Slytherin.

— Temos que comemorar sua volta — disse Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Eu estou de visita — lembrou-o.

— Cortesia da casa.

Sirius esgueirou-se até os armários onde Órion guardava as garrafas de vinho, whisky e outras bebidas proibidas. Pegou uma garrafa pequena e fechada, que passaria facilmente despercebida, mesmo aos olhares atentos de Órion e Kreacher.

Subiram as escadas até o quarto de Sirius, onde ele entregou um copo de vidro pequeno a ela.

— Isso é uma boa ideia? — perguntou Alioth, não importando-se realmente com isso.

— Provei um desses quando esteve fora, é muito bom.

Ela engasgou na primeira vez, mas repetiu a dose sob insistência de Sirius.

— Poderia passar o resto da vida bebendo isso — disse, rindo — Ser adulto é realmente maravilhoso.

— Ninguém te obriga a nada.

 **[1971]**

Depois de uma discussão entre Walburga e Druella, foi decidido que Alioth voltaria para casa. Ela tinha a ligeira sensação de que a sua bebedeira com Sirius colaborou para essa decisão, ao contrário do que pensariam. De qualquer forma, aquele seria o ano em que entraria para Hogwarts e Órion parecia querer certificar-se pessoalmente de ensinamentos mais importantes do que etiqueta.

Para a inveja de Regulus, Sirius e Alioth começaram a aprender os feitiços, poções, transfigurações e histórias da magia que dariam no primeiro ano antes de irem a Hogwarts, já que deveriam destacar-se dos outros.

— Nunca entenderei isso — comentou Alioth certa tarde — Aprender algo que já vamos aprender.

— Isso quer dizer que eu vou tirar ótimos cochilos em sala de aula que, com certeza, vou precisar.

Ela riu.

— Estarei muito ocupado indo a festas e jogando quadribol — Sirius disse, convencido.

— Quem convidaria um primeiranista para uma festa? E sabe que só pode entrar no time no segundo ano.

— Assim que virem meu inegável talento, vão derrubar essa regra na hora.

Alioth continuou rindo, sem poder evitar, antes de Órion chamá-los para mais uma aula de Transfiguração.

Com o tanto de reclamações por parte de Regulus, ficava surpresa de que Walburga não tivesse feito com que ele entrasse nas aulas faltando ainda um ano para a sua ingressão ao colégio. Ele só atrapalharia.

Antes que pudessem perceber, as suas cartas chegaram, apenas afirmando o que todos já sabiam. Mesmo assim, houve uma comemoração por nenhum dos dois ser um aborto.

— Você ainda não demonstrou nenhuma magia. Curioso, não? — Alioth provocou Regulus — Talvez você seja um...

— Eu não sou.

Naquela noite, as cortinas da cama dela pegaram fogo.

Por essas e outras, quando primeiro de setembro chegou, ela não podia estar mais agradecida.

— Se você quiser, pode vir comigo — sugeriu Andrômeda na estação.

Ela realmente gostava de conversar com sua prima, mas precisava percorrer seu próprio caminho e não podia deixar Sirius sozinho.

— Não, obrigada. Vou ficar com meu irmão.

Sirius e ela conversaram rindo até encontrarem uma cabine vazia.

— E como o bom Órion Black ensinou — ele tirou a varinha do bolso — Wingardium Leviosa.

Em vez de levitar o malão, Sirius acabou tendo o efeito contrário, sendo atraído magneticamente para o chão.

— Patético — Alioth debochou, levantando ela mesma os malões.

— A minha varinha é temperamental!

Sua discussão foi interrompida pela entrada de um garoto esmirrado de óculos.

— Posso sentar aqui?

Alioth olhou para Sirius.

— No chão? Um pouco duro, não? — perguntou, zombando do fato de que ele estava olhando para o chão.

Ele riu, reconhecendo a piada.

Sirius não demorou a travar uma conversa sobre quadribol com James, e Alioth a seu pesar ficou de escanteio, mesmo tentando entrar na conversa.

Quando desceram do trem, eles eram melhores amigos, e Alioth não conhecia ninguém além de Andrômeda, que era alguns anos mais velha do que ela, e a ruiva que brigou com James no trem e não ficou para puxar assunto.

Só queria que toda a formalidade do jantar e seleção passasse e pudesse dormir em sua cama no Salão Comunal da Slytherin... Não! Gryffindor!

Se houvesse uma foto anual daquele momento, seria a criança mais emburrada de todas a serem selecionadas.

— Evans, Lily!

— Gryffindor!

— Potter, James!

— Gryffindor!

— McKinnon, Marlene!

— Gryffindor!

Esperava que fosse tão fácil ser selecionada para lá quanto parecia.

— Snape, Severus!

Analisou-o. Nunca tinha escutado sobre a família Snape. Não era um sangue puro.

— Slytherin!

QUÊ?

— Black, Sirius!

Malditos dois minutos de diferença de nascimento...

— Gryffindor!

O Salão pareceu ficar em silêncio, enquanto Alioth raciocinava. Se seu irmão tinha conseguido, ela também poderia. Certo?

— Black, Alioth!

Pela varinha de Morgana, meias furadas de Merlin e nariz torto de Dumbledore, ela precisava ir para a Gryff. Eles pareciam tão amigáveis.

— Você é muito astuta.

 _Fodeu_.

— Mas também muito corajosa.

 _Isso_.

— Vejo um quê de ambição em você.

 _Você tá de brincadeira comigo_.

— Gryffindor!

Ela piscou os olhos tonta, antes de seguir seu caminho.

Chapéu maluco...

 **[1972]**

— Você precisa controlar o número de palavrões, senhorita Black.

Alioth evitou que um "bosta" saísse da sua boca. Não achava que a professora McGonagall gostaria muito.

— Com quem aprende essas palavras, se me permite?

— Minha mãe — ela respondeu, sem pudores.

Saiu da sala da vice diretora imaginando qual seria a reação de sua mãe recebendo uma carta que reclamava sobre o seu vocabulário.

Suspirou, Sirius e James também não a ajudavam muito nesse quesito. Depois do estranhamento dos primeiros meses, Sirius aparentemente lembrou-se que tinha uma irmã e sentiu saudades. De uma hora para a outra, Alioth foi introduzida para três garotos com quem nunca tinha tido uma conversa decente e começou a acompanhá-los em suas criativas brincadeiras.

Era quase como voltar para casa, quando ela e Sirius aprontavam com Kreacher ou aproveitavam-se de Regulus. Só que com outros três garotos junto.

— E aí? — perguntou Sirius.

— Eu fui para a vice diretoria porque falo muitos palavrões para uma _garota_ do primeiro ano, e vocês dane-se — Alioth jogou-se em cima do irmão, na poltrona, que fingiu reclamar do seu peso inexistente.

— Tia Druella ficará encantada com isso.

Ela riu.

— Esqueceu que Bellatrix é filha dela? — perguntou — Ela é tipo Walburga da nossa geração, e ainda tem a pachorra de falar que eu não vou conseguir um casamento.

— Mas Órion é um panaca — disse Sirius — Por isso que ela conseguiu dominá-lo. Vai ver que não tinham mais pretendentes entre eles, e acabaram casando-se entre si.

Remus franziu o cenho, observando-os.

— Desde quando chamam seus pais pelo nome deles? — ele perguntou.

Alioth saiu do colo de Sirius, pegando uma carta que estava colada com feitiço adesivo em um caderno seu, totalmente trouxa que comprou de um garoto do quinto ano que não o usava.

— Ela quem pediu por isso — explicou, erguendo o caderno para ele.

— Colou com feitiço como comemoração? — perguntou James.

— Um presentinho dela. Colocou o feitiço nas laterais da carta. No momento em que deixei-a em cima do caderno, ficou preso. Não consigo tirar.

— Mas isso nos deu uma excelente ideia — acrescentou Sirius — Vamos refazer a decoração de nossos quartos nas férias de verão.

— O feitiço que vira contra o feiticeiro.

Remus negou com a cabeça, mas sorria.

— Ninguém pode dizer que vocês não são irmãos.

Alioth olhou para o retrato do Salão Comunal, que abria-se para dar passagem a Lily Evans e outras garotas.

— Ninguém pode dizer o mesmo sobre Regulus — ela deu de ombros — Quem quer apostar que ele vai para a Slytherin?

— Como se isso fosse algo ruim — Lily intrometeu-se na conversa.

Alioth deu um passo na direção dela e os garotos arregalaram os olhos.

Ela não gostava nem um pouco de Lily Evans.

— Com licença, mas essa é uma conversa para a qual você não foi convidada — ela disse, friamente — Nós não pedimos a sua opinião. Se você quer fazer uma manifestação pela defesa àqueles que te chamam de sangue ruim...

— Alioth! — exclamou Sirius, tentando pará-la.

— ...vai para outro canto. Você não conhece a minha família, você não sabe nada sobre mim ou meu irmão, você apenas especula com os seus estereótipos errôneos. Então você não é minha amiga e não tem direito de vir defender as escolhas do meu irmão, que você nem conhece.

Lily permaneceu paralisada, o rosto colorindo-se de um tom vermelho. Se pela raiva ou vergonha, era difícil de saber.

Alioth respirou fundo, pegou o caderno das mãos de Remus e saiu pelo caminho do retrato.

 **[1973]**

Assim que chegou em casa, teve a desagradável surpresa de ver um vestido desconhecido estendido em cima de sua cama.

— Tudo bem, eu durmo no quarto do Sirius — disse Alioth, assim que viu Narcisa entrar no quarto.

Certo, aquele vestido azul bebê era bem o estilo dela.

— Você vai vestir isso no jantar de hoje à noite — disse Narcisa.

Não tinha uma nanica tentando mandar na sua vida desde que Sirius e ela começaram a colocar Regulus em seu devido lugar.

— Não, eu não vou — disse Alioth.

— Você vai sim — ela insistiu, erguendo o queixo — Minha mãe pediu para eu colocar esse vestido aí, disse que hoje é uma noite importante e que você não vai estragar isso.

— E você faz tudo o que a sua mãe pede?

— Ao contrário de você, eu não sou uma traidora do sangue.

Alioth paralisou, vendo Narcisa dar um sorriso debochado contido e sair do quarto.

— O jantar será posto às 8h em ponto. Não se atrase.

Assim que a loirinha saiu de sua vista, ela foi para o quarto de Sirius — que, infelizmente, passou a ser mais afastado do seu. Antigamente, dormiam juntos. Quando cresceram, colocaram-nos uma porta ao lado do outro. Quando voltou da casa dos Rosier-Black, seu quarto passou a ser do outro lado do corredor, perto demais do quarto de seus pais.

Entrou sem bater na porta e fechou-a atrás de si.

— O que é este jantar? — perguntou Alioth.

— Para comemorar nossa volta é que não é — respondeu Sirius, colocando a gravata com a varinha por cima do colarinho.

Certo que eles usavam gravata todos os dias em Hogwarts, mas ele nunca colocava adequadamente, e era muito estranho vê-lo fazer isso fora da escola.

— Eu vou ter que colocar um vestido — ela fez uma careta — Cheio de babadinhos. Se não fosse pelo tamanho, diria que é da Narcisa.

— Como assim tamanho? Vocês vestem o mesmo número.

Alioth deu um tapa estalado nas costas dele.

— Ai! — ele reclamou.

Regulus entrou no quarto, observando-os silenciosamente.

— Você deveria se arrumar, Alioth — ele disse.

— E você deveria cuidar da sua vida — ela retrucou, dando uma piscadela para Sirius.

Deu uma última olhada ao quarto do irmão, sorrindo, ao notar que ele já tinha colocado em prática o seu plano de colar partes de revista femininas e de coisas trouxas, como motos, nas paredes.

Talvez ela colocasse algumas fotos de garotos de sunga, com certeza tia Druella infartaria com isso.

À contragosto, Alioth colocou o vestido determinado, sentindo-se na liberdade para colocar suas botas de salto alto, embora isso fosse deixá-la semelhante com Bellatrix. Não estava importando-se nada se o vestido combinava ou não.

Assim que desceu as escadas, escutou Walburga dar uma prensa em Sirius.

— Você só está aqui porque é o irmão gêmeo de Alioth e _ele_ fez questão disso — ela sussurrava, furiosamente — Por mim, você ficava lá em cima, fingindo que não existe.

— Eu não sou o seu único problema.

Alioth sorriu.

Não, ele não era o único problema.

Walburga ajeitou-se, ao ver Alioth. Analisou-a de cima a baixo, olhando desaprovadora para os seus calçados, mas assentiu.

— Desça até aqui, menina.

Ela obedeceu, sem muita vontade.

À mesa, sentou-se ao lado de Andrômeda e Regulus, Sirius ficou à sua frente, fazendo caretas que a faziam se sentir mais confortável.

Toda a família Black estava ali. Os convidados da noite eram da família Sancoeur. Apesar de fazerem parte dos Sagrados Vinte e Oito, estavam quase que extintos por sua insistência em ter filhos do sexo feminino.

O sexo das crianças... Esse era o motivo pelo qual Druella se esforçava tanto para educar suas filhas, motivo pelo qual ela nunca era mais importante ou escutada do que Walburga. Walburga tinha tido dois filhos homens, enquanto Druella teve três mulheres, nenhum homem. Esse era o motivo pelo qual Órion era o atualmente comandante do Diretório de Sangues Puros, e não Cygnus. Enquanto as esposas lançavam faíscas umas contra as outras, os irmãos tinham um relacionamento admirável.

Não comparado à efusividade de Alioth e Sirius, claro, mas ainda assim admirável para sangues puros, que sempre desejavam ter o controle do nome da família.

— Um brinde aos Sancouer, que aceitaram vir ao nosso jantar esta noite — Druella fez o papel de anfitriã, já que Walburga não tinha paciência ou suavidade suficientes para isso.

Alioth levantou seu copo sem vontade e não bebeu da cerveja amanteigada ali dentro. O que garantia que não estava envenenada por Bellatrix?

— O prazer é nosso, Druella — respondeu a senhora Betria Sancouer.

— Para dizer a verdade, estamos honrados de que tenham escolhido nosso filho para casar a sua filha — disse o senhor Eltanin Sancouer.

Alioth levantou o olhar.

Estavam falando de Andrômeda?

Sirius parou de mastigar, olhando diretamente para Alioth. Regulus também pareceu surpreso, olhando para a sua mãe, como se esperasse uma declaração sobre isso.

Ela?

QUÊ?

Himeros Sancoeur devia ser uns 10 anos mais velho do que ela! Tinham enlouquecido?

— O prazer é todo nosso, Eltanin — Órion respondeu, sem olhar para nenhum de seus filhos.

Essa era a forma que planejavam mantê-la sob controle?

— Aliás, considero apropriado que convivam desde já — disse Walburga — Já que não poderão compartilhar aulas e corredores em Hogwarts, é importante que Alioth e Himeros conheçam um ao outro para, quando ela completar a maioridade, já se conheçam e estejam preparados para o convívio matrimonial.

Alioth afastou a cadeira, inclinando a cabeça embaixo da mesa para vomitar.

Escutou Narcisa dar um chilique.

— Kreacher!

 **[1974]**

— Sua cara está péssima!

Alioth ignorou Marlene e sua observação patética.

— Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?

Ela afastou o rosto da janela, curiosa.

— Tem enfermeira no Expresso? — perguntou.

— Claro! Imagine se algum acidente acontece — respondeu Marlene.

Alioth respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para a janela.

— Eu vou me casar — só de pensar na palavra o enjôo voltava.

— Mas você só tem 15 anos! — exclamou Lily.

Como tinha parado na mesma cabine que Lily Evans mesmo?

— Obrigada pela observação — resmungou Alioth.

Viu Marlene tentando alcançar o malão e o som do zíper se abrindo.

— Aqui.

Alioth levantou o olhar, vendo uma garrafa lacrada.

— Suco de abóbora. Vai te fazer bem — ela disse.

Estendeu a mão para pegar e beber um gole longo do suco, que permanecia gelado, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um jarro das cozinhas de Hogwarts.

— Obrigada — disse, sentindo-se bem melhor — Ele é 10 anos mais velho do que eu. Toda vez que eu penso nisso, tenho vontade de vomitar.

Não sabia o porquê de estar desabafando, mas queria que Lily soubesse mais sobre ela, que parasse de julgá-la sem saber o que ela estava passando em casa — além de roupa.

— Ele vai jantar todos os dias lá em casa. Ontem Walburga disse que tinha recebido uma carta de McGonagall porque eu tinha azarado uma "sangue ruim".

No caso, Lily Evans, e não por ela ser uma nascida trouxa.

— Você não me atacou por isso — disse Lily.

— Ela não se importa. Tem medo que ele desista.

Marlene olhou para a janela por um momento.

— Faça ele desistir — ela disse — Ele se importaria se soubesse que você não é mais virgem, certo?

— Lene! — exclamou Lily — É a intimidade dela!

— Odiaria saber que eu já passei de mão em mão — disse Alioth — Que nem a Varinha da Morte.

Pela primeira vez, ela sorriu.

— Isso não seria perigoso? — perguntou Lily, cautelosamente — Quero dizer, e se ele tentar alguma coisa?

— Vai ficar incapaz de ter filhos em dois tempos. De uma forma ou de outra, eu me livro dele.

Elas não eram tão ruins quanto tinha pensado.

 **[1975]**

Walburga estava furiosa. Ao vê-la dessa forma, conversando com Órion e Druella na sala, como da última vez, Alioth sabia que seu plano tinha dado certo.

Apesar do desespero dos Sancoeur de permanecer com sua linhagem pura, eles não iriam rebaixar-se a ponto de casar seu filho com uma moça mal falada por todas as paredes de Hogwarts — e que começava a sair de lá e rodar por todas as bocas das famílias aristocráticas —, mesmo que fosse uma Black.

— Foge — disse Sirius, sério.

— Eu não posso! Eu vou para onde, Six?

Ele olhou para a porta.

Aquela discussão iria render por um tempo... E ele temia pelo que fariam a Alioth.

— Eu vou contigo — olhou desesperado para ela — Por favor! Vamos fugir!

Ela também olhou para a porta.

Não importava-se mais em tentar, não importava-se mais aonde iria.

Não estaria sozinha.

— Vamos.

Durante o jantar, Sirius fingiu um mal estar e ninguém importou-se com a sua ausência. Seria melhor se conseguissem levar as malas para o lado de fora sem que tentassem impedi-los.

Pensando bem, Walburga seria comparada a Druella agora. No ano passado, Andrômeda tinha abandonado a família para ficar com um nascido trouxa. Era uma garota. Walburga perderia dois, um garoto e uma garota. Não conseguia incomodar-se com isso.

— Minha senhora! — Kreacher surgiu correndo na sala.

Antes que ele começasse a falar, Alioth empurrou a mesa na direção dos pais, que foram pegos desprevenidos. O elfo foi correndo ajudá-los, desesperado. Ela abriu a porta de entrada e correu até os jardins, onde Sirius já a esperava.

Os dois olharam-se, antes de erguerem as varinhas para o Nôitibus Andante.

— Traidores do sangue! Escória da humanidade! Vergonha do meu sangue!

Walburga começou a gritar, mas eles já partiam.

Alioth, ainda nos degraus de entrada, deu um aceno debochado em sua direção, antes de afastar-se das portas, que fechavam-se.

James abriu a porta, parecendo surpreso ao vê-los ali.

— Sirius? Alioth?

— A gente fugiu — disse Sirius, fazendo cara de cachorro perdido — A gente pode montar barraca no jardim?

— Cale a boca e entre!

 **[1976]**

— Vão para o quarto vocês três! Agora! — Euphemia ordenou.

Alioth não ousou desobedecer. Subiram correndo as escadas, mas chegaram ao topo a tempo de ver a porta abrir-se agressivamente por Walburga, antes mesmo que ela alcançasse a maçaneta.

— Onde está Alioth?

James puxou-a para a parte coberta das escadas, para que pudessem escutar a discussão sem serem vistos.

— Eu não sei!

— Mentira! Eu sei que ela está aqui! Eu exijo que...

— Exige? Alioth é maior de idade! Portanto, pode ficar onde quiser e você não tem o direito de reivindicá-la.

— Ela é minha filha!

— Você não se importou com isso no último ano! Não se importou com isso quando ela precisou de dinheiro para comprar os materiais escolares.

— Aquele bastardo roubou parte do dinheiro. Acha que não sei? Gringotts me informou que ele tirou uma quantia substancial do cofre antes de fugirem! Uma semana antes!

— Você não sabe ser mãe, Walburga. Eu sei de todos os absurdos pelos quais fez Sirius e Alioth passarem nos últimos anos!

— Eu tentei fazê-la ser alguém na vida!

— Casando-a com um rapaz 10 anos mais velho?

— Eu arrumei um casamento de um rapaz com a mesma idade que ela!

— É por isso que está aqui? Acha que isso vai, de acordo contigo, limpá-la diante da comunidade tradicional bruxa? Eu posso dizer com certeza absoluta de que ela não está interessada! Caso insista, serei obrigada a abrir um processo no Ministério da Magia. Meu marido tem muitos contatos, como já deve saber.

Walburga ficou calada.

— Isso não vai ficar assim.

Escutaram quando a porta bateu-se com força.

— A sua mãe deve estar recebendo muito dinheiro para isso — comentou James.

— Eu não duvido nada que ela tenha arrumado um casamento com um indiano — disse Alioth, lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Andrômeda uma vez.

— Eu não reclamaria — Sirius deu uma piscadela para ela — As indianas sabem dançar muito bem.

James riu junto com ele.

— Idiotas — Alioth revirou os olhos.

 **[1978]**

Alioth apenas olhou com raiva para Emmeline, quando esta a cumprimentou.

— Mau humor hoje, irmãzinha?

Sirius sorria irritantemente, tomando um gole de seu copo.

Era o seu aniversário! E ninguém tinha se lembrado!

Claro que Sirius fingia não ter se lembrado apenas para irritá-la, mas ele recebeu todas as felicitações sozinho. Todos os cumprimentos eram acompanhados de "Feliz aniversário!".

Ninguém dizia sobre "muita paz, muita felicidade", afinal estavam no meio de uma guerra, mas _cacete_!

— Você não me irrita, Black! — retrucou Alioth.

— Potter!

— Black!

— Potter!

Lily aproximou-se deles, sorrindo.

— Evans! — ela abraçou Alioth, empolgada.

— Quê? — perguntou Sirius, indignado.

— Fui adotada — Alioth mostrou a língua para ele — Agora somos irmãs.

— Não pode! Nós somos gêmeos e eu sou irmão do James. Isso é incesto!

Lily ajeitou-se na cadeira ao lado deles, rindo.

— Feliz aniversário, Ally!

— _Cacete_! Finalmente! — ela não pôde evitar gritar.

Sirius começou a gargalhar com sua risada de cachorro e alguns outros o seguiram.

— Eles só queriam te encher o saco — disse Lily — Não conhece seu irmão?

Alioth, apesar de olhar irritada para ele, sentiu-se aliviada.

Então ninguém tinha esquecido-se do seu aniversário?

— Como a gente poderia esquecer de você, Ally? — perguntou Remus.

Por muito tempo, ela tinha sido apenas a irmã de Sirius Black.

Mas Alioth Black era muito mais que isso.

Ela era uma estrela vermelha, diferente de todas as outras, que encontrou o seu caminho pela orientação da Ursa Maior, como diversos bruxos faziam todos os dias.


End file.
